The following description is provided to assist the understanding of the reader. None of the information provided or references cited is admitted to be prior art to the present invention.
Comparative hybridization methods test the ability of two nucleic acids to interact with a third target nucleic acid. In particular, comparative genomic hybridization (CGH) is a method for detecting chromosomal abnormalities. CGH was originally developed to detect and identify the location of gain or loss of DNA sequences, such as deletions, duplications or amplifications commonly seen in tumors (Kallioniemi et al., Science 258:818-821, 1992). For example, genetic changes resulting in an abnormal number of one or more chromosomes (i.e., aneuploidy) have provided useful diagnostic indicators of human disease, specifically as cancer markers. Changes in chromosomal copy number are found in nearly all major human tumor types. For a review, see Mittelman et al., “Catalog of Chromosome Aberrations” in CANCER, Vol. 2 (Wiley-Liss, 1994).
In addition, the presence of aneuploid cells has also been used as a marker for genetic chromosomal abnormalities. Various chromosomal abnormalities may occur in an estimated 0.5% of all live births. For example, Down's syndrome or trisomy 18 which has an incidence of about 1 in 800 live births, is commonly the subject of a variety of prenatal screens or diagnostic techniques. Chromosomal aneuploidies involving chromosomes 13, 18, 21, X and Y account for up to 95% of all liveborn chromosomal aberrations resulting in birth defects (Whiteman et al., Am. J. Hum. Genet. 49:A127-129, 1991), and up to 67% of all chromosomal abnormalities, including balanced translocations (Klinger et al., Am. J. Hum. Genet. 51:52-65, 1992).
CGH is useful to discover and map the location of genomic sequences with variant copy number without prior knowledge of the sequences. Oligonucleotide probes directed to known mutations are not required for COH. Early COH techniques employ a competitive in situ hybridization between test DNA and normal reference DNA, each labeled with a different color, and a metaphase chromosomal spread. Chromosomal regions in the test DNA, which are at increased or decreased copy number as compared to the normal reference DNA can be quickly identified by detecting regions where the ratio of signal from the two different colors is altered. For example, those genomic regions that have been decreased in copy number in the test cells will show relatively lower signal from the test DNA than the reference (compared to other regions of the genome (e.g., a deletion); while regions that have been increased in copy number in the test cells will show relatively higher signal from the test DNA (e.g., a duplication). Where a decrease or an increase in copy number is limited to the loss or gain of one copy of a sequence, CGH resolution is usually about 5-10 Megabases (Mb).
CGH has more recently been adapted to analyze individual genomic nucleic acid sequences rather than a metaphase chromosomal spread. Individual nucleic acid sequences are arrayed on a solid support, and the sequences can represent the entirety of one or more chromosomes, or the entire genome. The hybridization of the labeled nucleic acids to the array targets is detected using different labels, e.g., two color fluorescence. Thus, array-based CGH with a plurality of individual nucleic acid sequences allows one to gain more specific information than a chromosomal spread, is potentially more sensitive, and facilitates the analysis of samples.
For example, in a typical array-based CGH, equal amounts of total genomic nucleic acid from cells of a test sample and a normal reference sample are labeled with two different colors of fluorescent dye and co-hybridized to an array of BACs, which contains the cloned nucleic acid fragments that collectively cover the cell's genome. The resulting co-hybridization produces a fluorescently labeled array, the coloration of which reflects the competitive hybridization of sequences in the test and reference genomic DNAs to the homologous sequences within the arrayed BACs. Theoretically, the copy number ratio of homologous sequences in the test and reference genomic nucleic acid samples should be directly proportional to the ratio of their respective colored fluorescent signal intensities at discrete BACs within the array. Array-based CGH is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,830,645 and 6,562,565 for example, using target nucleic acids immobilized on a solid support in lieu of a metaphase chromosomal spread.
When combining more than one color or type of labeled nucleic acid in a hybridization mixture, the relative concentrations and/or labeling densities may be adjusted for various purposes. Adjustments may be made by selecting appropriate detection reagents (avidin, antibodies and the like), or by the design of the microscope filters among other parameters. When using quantitative image analysis, mathematical normalization can be used to compensate for general differences in the staining intensities of different colors. Thus, the use of different labels to distinguish test from reference genomic nucleic acids in traditional CGH entails additional refinements or adjustments that complicate sample processing, standardization across samples, and evaluation of the results obtained. For example, when using visual observation or photography of the results, the individual color intensities need to be adjusted for optimum observability of changes in their relative intensities.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0260665, (hereinafter “the '665 Application”) which is hereby incorporated by reference herein in its entirety including all figures and tables, discloses single-label CGH methods.
One approach of the single label CGH methods disclosed in the '665 Application is referred to as an “additive” approach. In this approach, the test sample nucleic acids comprise a first tag, and the reference sample nucleic acids comprise a second tag. Following hybridization, the surface is contacted with a first complex containing a detectable label and a first entity, such that the first complex selectively binds with the first tag. The next step comprises determining the location and amount of the detectable label bound to the array surface to “read” the array). Once the array is read to determine the amount of detectable label associated with nucleic acid that comprises the first tag, the surface is then contacted with a second complex containing the same detectable label as present in the first complex and containing a second entity, such that the second complex selectively binds with the second tag. The array is then read a second time to determine the location and amount of the total detectable label representing both nucleic acids hybridized to the surface. The last step comprises using the results of the two reads to determine the amount of the hybridized nucleic acid that is associated with the second tag.
A second approach of the single label CGH methods disclosed in the '665 Application is referred to as an “subtractive” approach. In the “subtractive” approach, the linkage used to attach the detectable label to the test nucleic acid and the reference nucleic acid is different, allowing for selective cleavage or removal of one linkage over that of the other. As a first step, the total detectable signal on the array, which represents label linked to both the test sample and the reference sample nucleic acids hybridized to the array, is first positionally quantified. The array is then subjected to a condition or treatment that causes selective cleavage of the linker such that the label is stripped from either the hybridized test or reference nucleic acids, whichever has the susceptible linkage. The remaining signal representing nucleic acid that is not linked to the susceptible linker is then positionally quantified. The next step includes using the results of the two reads to determine the amount of the hybridized nucleic acid that is attached to the label via the susceptible linkage. In a preferred approach, the signal representing the nucleic acid that is linked to the label by the susceptible linker is determined by subtracting the remaining signal following selective removal from the total signal. The signal from the two samples thus determined can be used to identify differences between the test sample genomic nucleic acids and the reference sample genomic nucleic acids so as to detect chromosomal or genetic abnormalities associated with the test sample nucleic acid.
As described below, improvements in comparative hybridization methods including CGH are provided. In particular, provided are improved methods that are variations of the “subtractive” methods disclosed in the '665 Application.